


from small cats to huge lions

by anonymousk



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, here i am once again, highschool mikorei, reisi's family will be here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousk/pseuds/anonymousk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au from rp generator </p><p>Suoh and Munakata meet when Suoh finds Munakata's lost pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah. This is very unfortunate" Munakata stated while staring at the empty cat bed

"Where did it go now..." He walked around his house, looking for the little kitten that apparently went out of its comfort to meet the new world.

Slowly getting more and more worried he looked everywhere but couldn't find it, his house wasn't too big so it was kind of impossible for it to get lost.

"Such a little cat.. Running away like this" He sighed and sat on his couch, thinking of all the places it could've gone to. Then, he realized the only place he didn't look for it, was outside.

"Ah, why..." Munakata stood up and walked to the front door, only to find it open with enough space for a little kitten to walk through. Walking out of the house he started again his long search for the small kitten, it already seemed impossible to find her, even more now that she was out in this huge world.

Using the fake meowing method he walked through the street, imitating meows in every corner or alley he found. No signal of her. If someone saw a little kitten with black fur and beautiful, big blue eyes would take it home, of course. How to resist? He kept meowing, never giving up on finding the pretty kitten. He knew that even if she was little she would recognize him anytime.

Fifty minutes after looking for it he felt tired, still not giving up but sitting on a bench near his house to rest a little until he began the long search again. Throwing his head back, Munakata sighed for the 10th time today, feeling disappointed. All kinds of worries running through his head, making him wonder if she was okay or hungry or even cold. It was only a little kitten after all.

If it was even possible to get more weird stuff into his head he nearly fell off the random bench when heard someone take a deep breath beside him. He got so distracted by his worries that didn't even notice someone sitting on the same bench. Pushing his glasses up, he cleared his throat and stared at the strange person who sat beside him. It was a boy, actually someone that seemed to be around his age, wearing attire so casual Munakata almost took it for sleeping clothes at first glance, a lollipop between lips, eyes closed and messy red hair. Plus something that looked like a black furball on top of his head which Munakata didn't really pay attention to because he turned his face quickly as the guy took another deep breath.

Turning his eyes to look at the person again, he now paid attention to that black thing on his head, eyes widening in surprise as he noticed it was the little kitten he has been looking for this past hour. Composing himself and clearing his throat he turned his body to the man and poked the tanned arm, as an attempt to wake him up

"Huh?" A questioning noise came out of the red haired teen's mouth

"Excuse me," Munakata started "I think you might have something that is, in fact, mine"

The guy opened his left eye to look at Munakata, and a smirk appeared on his lips

"Is this yours?" he pointed to the little thing purring and kneading the guy's hair

"Yes" the blue haired guy answered "It is"

"Name?" the other asked

"It still doesn't have a name, I was planning on finding a suitable name for her soon" he said while pushing up his glasses 

"Not the name of the cat, stupid. Your name" red haired stranger let out a husky laugh

"Oh. Munakata... Reisi" glasses boy crossed his arms

"Suoh Mikoto" the guy, Suoh, presented himself

"Hello" he rushed "Now, can you give my cat back to me? That would be very nice of you"

"It doesn't look like it wants to leave me though" strange person of scarlet hair smirked and caressed the tiny sleeping figure on top of his head "What if I don't give it back to you?"

Munakata scowled, is this guy serious?

"Well, it will be quite tro-"

"Don't try to tell me it'll be troublesome, I don't mind taking a cat home" Suoh interrupted

A staring contest started, Munakata's eyebrows didn't twitch, not even for a millisecond and Suoh had this calm look in his eyes like he couldn't care less. With a smirk placed on his lips, Suoh took the cat from the top of his head and placed it on Munakata's lap, caressed it a little and stood up from the bench, pausing a minute to breathe in the pure breeze that was passing by.

"See you around, Munakata" the guy smirked and left

"What a troublesome guy...." he thought and looked down at the small figure staring up at him "Not as troublesome as you though" said and got a faint meow as a reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for not being good at writing long fics :/ but ill keep trying haha.. okay so it'll be a short (i think) multi chapter fic because i LOVED this au damn .. anyway i hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! 
> 
> a big thanks to my dear magiam for helping me out with this !


	2. Chapter 2

He sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the nice breeze that was passing by, listening to the birds chirping soothingly, and freeing himself from any kind of troubling thought, but a little noise that sounded like a squeak came from the cat that was staring him with wide eyes.

"You must be hungry." He caressed the short, soft fur of her forehead. She got her little paws in his chest with another protesting squeak.

Getting up from the bench, Munakata walked back to his house, clumsily holding the cat in his arms and trying to protect it from any approaching cold wind.

It didn’t take too long to come back, three minutes or probably even less. It seemed that everyone was back. Even if the house was pretty quiet, he could feel their presence around.

"Reisi!", his mother exclaimed from the dinner room, and soon her head popped out of the door. "Where were you, dear? You left the door open... I got pretty worried." She looked at him and her worried expression changed into a relieved one.

"Ah, sorry. The cat got out and I went to look for it," he pointed to the small figure in his arm.

"Oh! How is she? Hurt? Hungry? Cold?" She approached him to caress the animal.

"I think she’s hungry... Can you give her some food now? I'd do it but school starts soon and I have to check if I have everything ready for it." He smiled and held up the cat in front of her face.

"This sounds like an excuse for being too lazy, but okay, I'll do it for you." Taking the small meowing thing from his hands, she left to the kitchen, leaving a smiling Reisi behind

Entering his room and closing the door behind him, he dragged himself to the bed and laid on his stomach, closing his eyes for a moment to rest a little. Today was something new, he met someone... pretty weird. The people he normally meets are very energetic and loud, but that guy, Suoh Mikoto, was very lazy and didn't talk much. But whatever, it's not like they'll see each other again.

He could feel the presence coming closer and closer to his room. Quickly opening his eyes, he waited until it came. And, as expected, his door suddenly was spread open.

"REISI!" His older brother exclaimed in a very loud voice.

"Brother..." Munakata sat up and gave Taishi a small smile.

"Where is she? Where is she?!", he said happily.

"Probably in the kitchen with mother, since it was hungry when I got here."

"Come with me!" Without giving Reisi the time to say anything, he grabbed his hand and dragged his little brother to the kitchen, where their dad was calmly drinking tea and their mother carefully watching the kitty eat.

"Good! Everyone is here! Let's start the family reunion to decide our little girl's name!", the older teen declared.

"Oh my," the mother laughed a little, while their dad only nodded in response.

"Okay!" Taishi dragged Reisi to a chair and sat beside him. "Each one of us will have two options, the one we think fits her the most, will be the winner! Mom, you will be the first!"

"Well, she is sweet and delicate." She brought her hand to her chin and made a thoughtful expression. "Ama, maybe? Or... Mi."

"Great! Your turn dad!" The older son turned to his dad, smiling brightly.

His eyes were closed as if thinking really hard, everyone was patiently staring at him and waiting a beautiful name to come.

"Ki."

"We are not calling our cat a tree, honey." The woman lightly pushed on his shoulder as the two young men chuckled at them.

"Reisi!" The enthusiastic brother turned to his younger brother.

Well that should be simple, a beautiful name for a beautiful cat that one day will be elegant and majestic, walking around those calm streets as if she was a queen.

"I opt for Chie or Noriko," he attempted to adjust his glasses but noticed he didn’t have them on, still grinned, pretty proud of the names he'd give the little cat.

"You and dad are the same but in a slightly different way," Taishi said, rubbing his forehead. "Well I guess it’s my turn now! So, I thought of Aimi and Eri!"

“They’re pretty, dear, but…” she started but made a small pause to look at Reisi and her husband, who were pouting since the names they had chosen weren’t good enough for the little princess. “I don’t think they’ll agree with this so soon,” she chuckled.

“Well, let’s not choose the name until they think of something better or agree with one of the names we choose.” Sighing, Taishi got up from his chair and stretched. “I’ll be going now because I have a date with a cute girl I met while trimming Samonji-san’s tree some days ago.” Getting a nod from his parents and a smile from his younger brother, he left with a huge smile.

“Ah, I should get going too.” The blue haired guy sat up and smiled at his parents, leaving the kitchen with slow, lazy footsteps. He wanted to rest and then study a little, maybe watch his favorite drama and buy something different to eat at the convenience store near his house later.

So he did, he took off his glasses and laid on his stomach again, drifting off to sleep slowly and peacefully. 

_It was falling, and there was only one way to stop it._  
 _With only a strong swing of his sword he pierced the body of that person, who didn't flinch or grunt in pain, but made a relieved expression._  
 _The blood coming from that strange person painting the surface of the porcelain skin of his right hand._  
 _The warmth that was once around him was gone._  
 _Letting out a sigh, the person hugged him and whispered their last words for someone special._  
 _Just like that, they were gone._  
 _And red lights, like petals, swayed in the cloudy sky, between the falling snow_.

Munakata quickly sat up, startled. Everything looked fuzzy, his hands searched for his glasses and as soon as he found them he put them on. 

"A dream?" mentally wondered, rubbing his forehead. More like a _nightmare_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh its been so long im so sorry i had lots of exams and no time at all :// but i'll try to update more often from now on !  
> okay so the names but in kanji !
> 
> 甘 = ama = sweet  
> 美 = mi = beauty (also this kanji is also used for misaki's name heh)  
> 木 = ki = tree  
> 智恵 = chie = wisdom (or blessing)  
> 法子 = noriko = law child (reisi is such a nerd)  
> 愛美 = aimi = love and beauty (this sounds like a name mishakuji would choose tbh)  
> 恵理 = eri = blessing
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^


End file.
